The lord of chaos
by Berserkerlord
Summary: What happens if the homestuck characters got a little bit of help from a new source? Warning:contains OC   I apologize for the poor summary.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION. The first couple of chapters are relatively poor quality so please don't get discouraged, they improve over time.**_

On an alternate world warfare based technology has not advanced past the iron age, the sword, lance, axe, and bow are still the primary weaponry. But civilian technology has advanced to the level were people are able to seal large homes into small capsules. But unlike most other advanced worlds people still live in small villages with the occasional city dotting the landscape.

This is the story of a lone nomad who found a strange disc and accidentally unleashed a Pandora's box on his unsuspecting world.

* * *

><p>2 years before the events of Homestuck<p>

* * *

><p>Soren took a deep breath as he emerged from his capsule home into the chill air of the late fall. He looked around and felt a slight tinge of loneliness as he looked around and beheld the seemingly endless plains around him. He had been raised by a nomad known as a "lone wolf" because he did not travel with anyone and rarely visited the villages. He had been told that his guardian had been good friends with Soren's parents who had been killed in a bandit attack. This man had passed a year away leaving Soren all his worldly possessions.<p>

But Soren did not have time to reminisce, he had a bakery in one of the local villages make him a cake for his twelfth birthday. This was one of the few luxuries he enjoyed; the only other one was his laptop, which he required him to save for one and a half years before he could afford it.

He went into his house to prepare his modest breakfast. After he finished eating and washing the dishes he went into his armory to decide what he should take out with him on the hunt. His armory was conveniently located right across from the forge were he made all of his weapons. He decided he would take his knives, bow, spear, sword, and his tome of black magic. He then sealed these into charms that were on his bracelet. These charms all looked like the weapons sealed in them. They worked on the same principle as the capsule house were they were shrunk down and then stored into a pocket dimension.

He then went into the stable that attached to his house and saddled up his horse Sleipner. Sleipner was the offspring of his parent's horses and was an incredibly rare type of horse; unlike most horses that had four legs Sleipner had a rare genetic mutation that gave him four extra legs. This type of mutation was not common but it had been known to happen before. These eight-legged horses were known to have tremendous psychic abilities that allowed them to levitate so that they could travel over land, sea, and air.

He also called his two ravens Huginn and Muninn down from their nests in the support beams of the stable. He found the two baby ravens abandoned in his travels. He then raised them and they helped him scout on his hunts and warned him if bandits were in nearby.

As he rode out from the stable he decided he would head to the east and try his luck hunting deer in a small forest that he had noticed the previous day. After a few hours of tracking he had located a large group of deer and picked out a few elderly deer that were sleeping, he took careful aim and quickly shot five arrows that each hit their mark in the deer's flanks. This frightened the rest of the deer who immediately ran off into the thick surrounding foliage. He then moved in and quickly sealed the deer away. He then decided to pick up his birthday cake and sell the deer at the same time so he began the hour-long trip to the city.

As he entered the city he received some wary looks from the gaurds. But then again he was a rather intimidating looking individual. He stood about six foot three with swept back black hair with a few strands falling into his face, though no one could see that or any of his other features because he wore a long black cloak with a hood which covered his entire face, and incase the hood fell off he had a full face mask on made of a special type of one way glass. Though he was aware of the fact that if he removed his hood and mask most of the women in the area would begin to chase him, he learned this the hard way when he accidentally went into a town and was immediately chased by multiple women who caught sight of him.

He stopped at the city stable where people kept their horses during their stay. He passed several houses and various types of stores before he arrived at the bakery. "Ah you're here, and in good time to I just finished you're order" said the baker as Soren stepped up to the counter. "Has anything new happened while I was gone?" questioned Soren as he leaned up against the counter. "Not really though there are rumors that a new shop opened up with rare items" the baker said as he placed the cake in the box. "I might just check that out thanks for the info" said Soren as he placed a pouch with a few silver coins on the counter and sealed the cake away. As he walked down the street to the butchers he saw the store out of the corner of his eye and decided that he would go see it after he had sold his deer. After haggling a bit with the butcher he walked out with a purse full of silver and copper.

He then walked down the street to the new store and entered and was immediately assailed by the smell of old books. There were numerous oddities ranging from statues made of green stone with ruby eyes, to ancient books that Soren recognized as magic tomes. The storeowner was an old man with a long beard and gray eyes. "Well well well it seems that I have my first customer" said the old man as his eyes sparkled. "Yes I would like to purchase one of those black magic tomes from you" said Soren as he placed the book on the counter. "Ah yes it is truly rare to find someone who practice the old arts, as a special gift for being my first customer I will give you a disc that I found on my travels" said the old man as he bent under the counter and came back up holding a folder with a strange looking green symbol on it. "Thank you I will try it out when I get home" said Soren as he placed his payment on the counter and took the tome and the folder.

Soren then went back to the stable and paid the stable hand and began the ride back to his house. When he got back to his house he got out his computer and then read the information on the disc. "Sburb alpha, modify your house join someone else's Sburb beta session. It sounds like this was made to work with another disc called Sburb beta. I might as well try it out and see what it does" mumbled Soren as he slid the disc into his laptop. He then downloaded the file and began then selected it and selected the play button. Immediately his house started to shake, a small piece of scrap metal he had laying on a shelf, fell off and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

* * *

><p>Soren woke up groaning, as would be expected who received an unexpected hit to the skull. "Did someone get the rider of that horse that hit me?" He asked, honestly not expecting an answer, so he was not surprised when he didn't receive one. "Oh shit, Sleipnir!" He said as he sprang up and headed to the door that led to the stable that was connected to his house. He rushed in and was relieved to see his horse and two ravens safe, although extremely startled. "What's the problem?" He asked, the two ravens motioned their heads towards the open side of the stable, and Soren's eyes widened. He was no longer on the plains that he had been traveling on, instead he was on a large expanse of flat, rocky ground. "Something tells me we aren't in the plains anymore." He said as he looked out, he quickly headed back to Sleipnir, and saddled up, hoping to find some clue as to where he was.<p>

He led his loyal horse out onto the barren ground, Sleipnir's eight hooves making an uneven clopping noise on the hard surface. Before he could gather his bearings he found himself surrounded by small, imp-like beings with black claws. "It seems we've found ourselves some enemies, let's make quick work of them." He murmured to his horse, who snorted in response. He reached up to his neck and tore off one of his talismans, there was a bright flash of light and a long spear was in his hands. "Whatever you are, it shall be an honor to spill your blood." He said, as the imps backed off slightly, disoriented by the sudden bright light and the sudden appearance of a weapon in their target's hand.

Without any warning Sleipnir charged, with Soren's lance leveled at one of the imps. The steel tip tore through the imps flesh with ease, and before they could realize what was happening, two more imps were down, with stab marks through their heads and torsos. One imp tried to jump at Soren, hoping to get him off of his horse and reduce the momentum and height advantage that he had, but was blasted back by a kick from one of Sleipnir's back legs. The rest of the battle, if it could be called that, followed a predictable pattern, the imps would try and charge at Soren only to be dispatched by a swift blow to the vitals from his lance, or to be crushed under Sleipnir's hooves, eventually they were all dead, and as Soren came down from his adrenaline high, he noticed that there was no blood on his lance, the bodies of the imps weren't even where they had fallen, instead he was surrounded by strangely colored crystals, he tried to pick one up but just as he came into contact with it, it vanished. Having nothing else to do he headed back to his house, not willing to risk another encounter with those strange creatures.

When he got back to his house he immediately went to his computer, assuming that whatever had happened had probably been because of that disk he had gotten. He looked, and found his assumption to be correct there was a message on his screen, displaying what appeared to be a set of rules and instructions. He read through the message, learning about how he had entered a "game" known as Sburb and how he was supposed to wait for another group to log on so that he could help them in their version which would not be active for two years, he also learned that because he had activated Sburb, his planet no longer existed. This message caused him to nearly punch his computer, he settled for punching a wall instead, he could not afford to lose his computer. When he had calmed down sufficiently he decided to repair the hole in the wall using some of the "grist" he had acquired from defeating those monsters. After repairing the hole, he decided to sleep, he would need it. "If I ever meet the guy who made this game, I will end them." He murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope that you are not discouraged by the poor quality of some of my chapters. In later chapters I will have to try and fit in enough character development into Soren so that his development reaches a similar level to the real Homestuck characters so it will seem as if I am focusing a lot on him. Once his development is through I will start having the resemble the cannon universe more.<strong>_

_**I also do not have a Beta so I don't have a second opinion except for some of my friends who write as well and they can't really be relied on. So please review and give me your critiques. If I get enough reviews asking me to do something I will take it into consideration and do it if it seems like a good idea.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Homestuck

I would like to thank my fist reviewer 3tailed fox. I am glad to see that my first review wasn't some random flamer.

So here is the next chapter of the lord of chaos

Soren looked out at the inky black night sky with its constantly full moon, it had been a year and two months since he had activated that strange disc. According to the screen that popped up on his monitor after he had entered the bizarre world he still had another ten months to wait before the next session started. Apparently once he joined that session he would be able to travel to three different sessions. The one he currently resided in, one from a planet called Earth, and one from a planet called Alternia.

Apparently the Alternian session had failed but all the players still lived. The Earth session had not yet started.

He was apparently given the title the lord of chaos and his world was the world of shadow and moons. It had this name because it was almost always night and the moon was always in view.

He had learned that his laptop was capable of accessing websites from both Earth and Alternia. It had taken him one month to learn about Alternian culture and about three months to learn the much more complicated Earth culture.

On his thirteenth birthday he had awakened an inherited trait passed down through his family. He became able to shift his form into two extra forms. His real body, his half-shifted form, and his full-shifted form. In his half shifted form he grew tell he was seven feet tall and his muscles became much bulkier, in his full shifted form he became what was known as a werebear, he became eight feet tall and brown fur covered his entire body.

During the long time he had spent in his world he had begun his greatest forging project. It was his goal to complete this project before he had to go assist the Earth session.

It was a very difficult project and required some very rare materials. Luckily he had found a mine near the place that his house had been placed which contained several of the most difficult to find materials.

Now all he needed to do was actually begin to forge. He was planning on making armor that could only be pierced by the finest weapons. This way when he went to help he would be able to defeat all but the strongest opponents with little to no problem.

He had lucked out on the book he had bought from the merchant. It had several spells that could create artificial humans. The spells required a large amount of resources to cast, but once cast they created buildings that could create artificial beings. These artificial life forms were could only do specific things though.

He had used the help of these artificial life forms to create a large city on the plateau were his house had been dropped. He had also expanded his house to the point were it resembled a castle. He had also built a town center which made artificial civilians, an archery range which made bowmen, a barracks which made infantry, a fort which made elite units and siege weapons, and a stable that made cavalry. He had also constructed a bar, an armory, an artificial hotspring, and a large wall that ringed the city and many watch towers that stood inside the wall and stood ready to alert the people if an enemy force was trying to attack.

As he looked from the balcony outside his room he heard a loud trumpet from one of the towers and a messenger opened the door to his balcony. "What disturbs my contemplation?" Said Soren as he turned to the messenger.

"Sir some of those strange creatures have emerged from a portal and are now advancing toward the southern gate. A phalanx is already in position behind the gate but they won't be able to hold it forever. What are your orders my lord?" Asked the messenger as he stood at attention.

"Assemble a cavalry unit and have them meet me at the Eastern gate. While the creatures are distracted with the phalanx I will lead the cavalry unit around and attack their flank." Said Soren as he entered began to make his way toward the stable of his house/castle.

"Yes my lord." Said the messenger as he bowed and ran to the stables.

Several minutes later Soren had assembled sixty heavy cavalrymen and had mounted Sleipner.

"Men it is our job to defend our home. We shall not let these creatures burn our city to the ground. Now ride forth with me. Charge!" Said Soren as he charged out of the Eastern gate. After about a minute of riding he began to screams of pain. As he and the cavalry rounded the corner of the wall. They saw the strange black creatures that would attack the city occasionally. They appeared from strange portals and would try and attack the city.

As the cavalry formed into a wedge they let up a large yell. The creatures turned around and saw the advancing wedge of cavalry. As the wedge connected with the flank of the creatures most of them were wiped out either by the trampling hooves of the horses or by the lances of the cavalrymen. The remaining creatures tried to back into the gateway to escape the cavalry formation. But they had forgotten about the phalanx behind them and as they backed up they impaled themselves on the pikes.

As the cavalry and infantry reentered the city they went back to their barracks.

As Soren walked back to his room he glanced at his laptop. He had started getting messages from the trolls a few months ago. He didn't really care about most of them. The only one he found interesting was the one called arsenicCatnip, he enjoyed talking to her because she seemed to be the more animalistic of all the trolls. He was not used to finding someone who was so in touch with their inner animal so it was a fairly novel experience for him.

As he looked at his clock he saw that it was already nine thirty. He got into his sleeping clothes and slipped into his bed. As he looked at his ceiling he wondered what would happen when he finally met the trolls and earthlings.

The next morning

Soren was awoken by the light of his planets solitary sun striking his face. He then heard a ringing noise that indicated that he had something important planned for the day.

"Now what was it I planned to do today?" He said as he scratched his head. "Oh yeah I planned on helping the paralyzed troll out."

He went over to his desk and turned on his laptop. He had used a virus which copied and transferred computer programs to copy trollian and pesterchum onto his computer so he could converse with monitor peoples history throughout the timeline. He knew things that even the trolls didn't know, such as information about each trolls individual ancestor.

Trollian

Apexhunter began trolling adiosToreador at ?:?

AH: Hello . I would like to ask you a few questions.

AT: uH, wHO IS THIS? hOW DID YOU FIND OUT, uH, hOW TO CONTACT ME?

AH: Well I do believe that I said that I would be asking the questions. Now tell me this, would you do anything to get the power to help your friends.

AT: wELL, i, dON'T THINK THAT THE OTHERS WOULD LIKE ME ANSWERING QUESTIONS FROM STRANGERS BUT, uH, yEAH I WOULD.

AH: Even the one who paralyzed you and confined you to a wheelchair for the rest of your life?

AT: uH, yEAH EVEN HER. i WANT TO PROVE THAT, uH, i'M NOT HELPLESS AND CAN HANDLE MYSELF. bUT, uH, i DON'T THINK THAT I CAN AS LONG AS I AM, uH, sTUCK IN THIS THING.

AH: Well then, I believe that I might just have a solution to your problem. We will meet at some point in the future. When we do I will ask you what is the key to success. You must answer "potential." I will give you the power to help your friends and to no longer feel as if you are holding them back.

Apexhunter ceased trolling adiosToreador at ?:?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I haven't been updating as recently I just got an xbox 360 and skyrim and they are REALLY addicting. I will be trying to work on my stories one at a time, I will finish stories based on things that have been completed ie videogames, and will update more slowly on things that are not yet completed ie homestuck.**

(Several days before Gamzee goes on his murderous space clown/juggalo rampage and kills everybody.)

John, Dave, Rose, and Jade were all standing on a large platform at John's incredibly tall house. After getting a transfer of resources from one of the many future Daves they decided to buy the most expensive things they could. This ended up being two laser guns called reinforcement callers. These could apparently call in players from failed or inactive games by creating portals to failed or inactive sessions.

"Are you sure we should use these things to bring the trolls here?" Asked Rose tilting her head slightly.

"You have to admit they have mellowed out a bit." Said John as Jade typed in some numbers on the pad on the first laser.

"True, but what about the second laser, we don't even know where that portal will go." Said Dave as he looked skeptically at the second laser. As he said the second one did not have a control panel, just a large button that said, "GO."

"Almost ready guys, you sure you want to go through with this?" Asked Jade as she walked over to the three other Earth children.

"We can't get anything back by destroying them so we might as well do this." Said Rose, shrugging.

"Let's fire this thing up." Said Dave as he and John walked over to the two lasers and simultaneously pressed the two start buttons.

Almost immediately the machines began to flash and make a low whirring noise. A projection showing a countdown timer showed up as the kids backed away and got behind cover.

"Let's each do the honors I will start. Five!" Said John as the timer went to five seconds.

"Four." Said Dave as he leaned back against the large block they were hiding behind.

"Three." Squeaked Jade with excitement as she peeked up over the edge of the block.

"Two." Said Rose as she gripped her wands.

(MEANWHILE WITH SOREN)

"One." Said Soren using his bracelet to project his computer screen as he stood outside the gates of his city with some of his highest-ranking generals.

(BACK WITH THE KIDS)

"Shouldn't something have happened by now?" Asked John as he uncovered his ears. Peeking out at the laser.

"Maybe it's a dud." Said Jade as she, Rose, and Dave peeked out from behind their cover too.

"Wait a second are they flashing red?" Asked Rose as she noticed the machines were in fact flashing a bright red color.

Dave and John's eyes widened. "Get down!" They screamed as they tackled the girls to the ground behind the block just in the nick of time as the two machines exploded, sending shrapnel and pieces of flaming hot metal flying everywhere.

The four kids looked up from behind their cover and saw a large cloud of smoke, from inside they heard coughing and one loud exclamation. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" Bellowed a voice as the cloud cleared revealing the trolls sprawled out in front of a green swirling vortex. From inside the other half of cloud of smoke they heard a much calmer voice say, "It is finally time for us to meet." As a large figure calmly walked out of the smoke in front of a black vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been updating recently I got an xbox 360 and skyrim for Christmas and they completely absorbed me. I will be trying to update more frequently, but I will be working more on my fanfictions for things like videogames and book series that have been completed.

Without further adieu here is the next chapter of the lord of chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck

"What the heck is going on here?" Yelled Karkat as he and the other trolls got up from the ground. "One second we're just sitting around minding our own business then we get pulled to some random world?"

As he looked around he noticed the four humans the trolls had been observing from their asteroid and another human wearing a long dark blue trench coat, a black shirt with a blood red axe on it, and a face mask that covered his face from the nose down.

"I should have known you would be involved." He said.

"Yeah, we used two machines to bring you and this guy to our session so you could help us win." Said John as he gestured towards the smoking blast marks where the machines had formerly been.

"And what makes you think that we will help you?" Asked Vriska as she narrowed her eye.

"Oh, will you cut the act you fools. Now come with me and I will explain everything. And what is wrong with her?" Said Soren as he gestured toward Nepeta.

"She came down with a cold and can't smell anything." Said Equius.

"Well I should have something to fix that up. By the way my name is Soren." He said as he walked through the black vortex behind him.

"Should we follow him?" Asked Jade as she looked at the rest of the group.

"Do we really have anything better to do." Said Dave as he walked through the portal. Everyone shrugged and then walked through the vortex, although they kept their hands close to their weapons.

On the other side of the portal

A pavilion had been set up on the other side of the portal with a round table and several chairs. The table was set with several foods from Earth and Alternia. The sun was beginning to set and crickets were chirping.. **(AN: Soren's planet is the land of moons but that does not mean it doesn't have a sun, it just means that one of the planet' many moons is always in view.)**

When the trolls and children arrived on the other side of the portal they found Dave and Soren already eating.

"So who exactly are you?" Asked Rose as she and the others sat down.

"A verbal explanation would be incredibly tedious and time consuming so I will transfer my memories and knowledge to you, but not all of it, I need to keep some secrets." Soren said as several servants cleared the table. He lifted his hand and a multicolored ball of light formed above it. The ball then split into multiple smaller spheres and shot into the forehead of the trolls and the four earth children. Their eyes turned white and beams of light shot out of their eyes and mouth. After about a minute the lights died and their eyes returned to normal.

"That blew my mind man." Said Gamzee as he got an even more vacant expression than normal.

"Gamzee, from what I know of you a lot of things blow your mind, you aren't very observant. Well Nepeta we better give you some medicine for that cold, speaking of which go get me some too my nose has been clogged all day." Soren said to a waiting servant.

Several minutes later the servant came back with the medicine and two glasses of water. Nepeta and Soren took it and after a few minutes their eyes went wide and they glared at each other. Their hair got shaggier and they both unsheathed their claw gauntlets and started growling at each other. The trolls and humans got out of the way because they didn't know that Nepeta could act so aggressive. The two charged at each other and when they collided there was a plume of dust from the force of their attacks.

Nepeta managed to land the first blow, tearing a gash in the leg of Soren's pants. Soren however was much larger and stronger and managed to push her back before she managed to land a second blow. Equius and Karkat tried to step in to stop the two from fighting but were held back by several servants.

"What the fuck are you doing we have to stop them from hurting eachother." Said Karkat as he struggled against the servants restraining him.

"Our master is too strong, in a battle of pure strength he would probably win against any one of you, the only chance is to hope that your friend can dodge him long enough someone to arrive with a sedative to calm them down." Said one of the servants as he and several others struggled to hold back Equius.

Suddenly both Nepeta and Soren, who were in mid strike, stiffened and fell to the ground, their eyes sagging. A dart was sprouting from each of their arms and two figures wearing black cloaks and holding blowguns hurried out of the shadows. The servants let go of Karkat and Equius and they and the rest of the trolls immediately ran over to check on Nepeta. The figures in black cloaks went over to check on Soren.

"Can anyone please explain to me why Nepeta and the human over there went bat shit crazy and started attacking each other?" Said Karkat as he walked over to the group of black-cloaked individuals.

"We aren't authorized to give you that information, but someone should be arriving here who can." Said one of them as he waved his hand toward the large gate were a man on a brown horse wearing heavy armor (Like a roman soldier) was riding towards them.

"I see that the trolls arrived before I did, I was hoping to get here before he brought them here." The man said as he dismounted his horse.

"And just who the fuck are you nooksniffer?" Asked Karkat as he glared at the man.

"My name is Septimus, one of Soren's top generals. Now if you want me to explain what happened then I suggest you come with me. Your friend will be taken to the infirmary and treated for any injuries that she might have received." He said as he began leading the mixed group of trolls and humans toward the gate, behind them the cloaked figures had assembled stretchers and were carrying Nepeta and Soren.

As the trolls and humans walked through the gates they immediately noticed the activity. The most populated places that most of the group had ever been were the cities that covered the surface of Prospit and Derse, but this city was much more heavily populated and more active. People moved out of the way of the group but sent glares at the trolls and children when they saw Soren on a stretcher.

When they arrived at the center of the city they were brought inside the large gray castle that they had noticed dominating the skyline of the city. They were brought into the medical wing that resembled the inside of a hospital. There were several rooms where men were lying on cots wrapped in bandages. Nepeta and Soren were placed in a room with a window that looked out over the city, like all hospital rooms it was mostly white with a curtain separating the two beds.

"What exactly is wrong with Nepeta? Do you really think that it is a good idea to keep them in the same room?" Asked Equius as he began to sweat profusely.

"We injected them with a powerful sedative, when they wake up they should be groggy not aggressive. Now if you would all follow me I will explain what happened." Said Septimus as he walked out of the room, the trolls and humans following.

They were led to a large room with several couches and a large projector. They sat down on the couches that were just big enough for everyone to fit without being uncomfortable.

"Now would you please explain why our friend attacked Soren?" Asked Sollux.

"Gladly, as some of you may or may not know animals release certain pheromones during certain times of the year or when under extreme stress. From what Soren told me he releases these pheromones as well because he has an ability that allows him into a mixture of human and bear. Apparently since your friend Nepeta has lived in the wild, and has been required to think and hunt like an animal since she was born she has unconsciously unlocked the part of her brain that is responsible for pheromone production. When they first met their noses were both clogged, this means that they couldn't smell each others pheromones so when they took the medicine that unclogged their noses they were suddenly hit with a foreign scent, this overrode their common sense and they reacted hostilely like any other animal would if suddenly confronted with a potentially dangerous animal. Luckily Soren predicted that there might be some hostilities in your initial meeting so he had a group of his black ops unit on stand by with sedatives incase something went wrong." Said Septimus.

"I understand what he's talking about, I myself felt strange feelings when I merged my spirit with my frog sprite. I just assumed that they were natural occurrences from fusing with a partially omniscient being." Said Aradia as she nodded her head.

"Now that you understand what happened I was ordered that if Soren was incapacitated to lead you to your rooms. I believe that you will find the accommodations quite pleasing." He said as he led him to a long corridor that had seventeen different doors. Each door had either a troll's symbol or the symbol that was on one of the kid's shirts. When they entered their respective rooms they were shocked to find that it resembled their rooms, or in the trolls' cases respiteblocks, exactly. On their beds or near their slime pods were notes explaining that Soren used a stolen software system from the trolls to recreate their rooms almost perfectly, the note also explained that the room at the end of the hall led to a large recreation room that had been added for their use. Seeing that they did not have much of a choice the trolls and humans went into their rooms to rest. They all fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own homestuck. If I did I wouldn't have had an evil space juggalo go out and kill all of the trolls.

A load roar of "WHAT THE FUCK?" awoke the kids and trolls from their surprisingly dreamless sleep. They all quickly got dressed and went out into the hall to find that, unsurprisingly; the source of the shout was Karkat.

"What did you wake us up for Karkles?" Asked Terezi as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, it isn't cool to just go and wake someone up by screaming to the sky." Said John as he stretched his arms.

"I guess since it falls to me to explain to you unobservant idiots. Did anyone notice something missing last night? No, let me give you a hint. We didn't dream. Even after Prospit and Derse were destroyed we were capable of dreaming, but for some reason here we can't." He said as everyone's eyes widened as they realized he was telling the truth.

"Maybe we should ask that guy Septimus. He seemed to know a lot." Said Feferi as she tilted her head slightly.

"I don't really know if we can trust him, I mean, he is the subordinate to that guy Soren. Until we know what Soren wants we can't make any judgments." Said Rose.

"Well then why don't you ask him yourself?" Said the voice of Septimus as the group of trolls and humans jumped in surprise and turned to see him standing at the entrance to the hallway. "He has already woken up and is currently in the main hall with your friend Nepeta. I was instructed to go inform you that breakfast is ready. Now follow me, or would you prefer going hungry until lunch?" He asked as he turned around and strode out the door.

His statement caused everyone to realize just how hungry they were since they hadn't eaten very much since arriving. They followed Septimus through several hallways before they arrived at a large set of double doors that led to the main hall. They were immediately struck by the size of the main hall. It had one long table that would be able to fit all the trolls and humans easily. At the head of the table sat Soren and Nepeta was sitting in the chair to his right.. Nepeta seemed to be fine despite the fight that she had had the day before. Soren, however, had bandages on his leg and a cane rested next to the chair that he was sitting in.

"It seems that Septimus has gotten you all here, good. Now we can eat." Soren said as the trolls and humans sat down. He clapped his hands once and several servants came rushing out with plates of Earth and Alternian foods.

"How exactly did you find out how to prepare Alternian foods." Asked Vriska as her plate was placed down in front of her.

"You'd be amazed at what you can do when you have several months of free time, software that lets you spy on people, and an ectobiology lab." Soren said as he began to eat his plate of scrambled eggs.

"While the hospitality is appreciated why did you bring us here?' Asked Aradia.

"I'll be blunt, I want to help you. Unfortunately before I can help me you have to help me." He said.

"Oh, and what is stopping us from leaving you here?" Asked Karkat as he furrowed his brow.

"Me, or more specifically my denizen. You see unlike your denizens, who just sit around in a cave sleeping like chumps, my denizen was much smarter. He has actually taken up residence in my psyche. I can't beat him by myself so I need your help to do so. It took most of my energy to go through the portal the first time, there is no way that you could muster enough energy to get sixteen people through. So you have to help me or you will be trapped here for quite some time." Soren said as he rested his head on his hands.

"I think we should help him." Said Nepeta as she smiled at the others.

"Nepeta you are aware that this is the same person who severely injured you and has apparently tricked us into helping him?" Asked Equius as he looked at his moirail.

"Of course I know that Equius, but he already explained that it wasn't entirely his fault for attacking me. Besides you know that you would do the same thing in his situation." Said Nepeta.

"We might as well help him so we can at least get out of here." Said Eridan as he pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose.

"Lovely." Said Soren with a smile. "Well then we'd best get to it. I will lead you to my quest bed which is apparently the only place I can bring others into my mind." He said as he got up from his chair and grabbed his cane with everybody else getting up as well. He led them to the back of the hall were he pressed on one of the stones which caused a section of the wall to open up revealing a staircase going down. They followed Soren down the stairs until they eventually came to a large chamber that appeared to be hewn out of the rock. Soren had them stand in a ring around the bed as he got on it. He then closed his eyes and his breathing became steady. After about half of a minute they began to feel as if they were being torn from their bodies and when they looked down they saw that they were all wearing their dream selves attire, this was true except for Sollux who's dream self was half Prospit and half Derse, and the ones who had achieved god tier. They then felt a sensation as if they were being drawn toward something and they were dragged screaming, or in Karkat's case cursing, into Soren's body.

Inside Soren's mind

The group sat up groaning in pain and noticed that they were no longer in the chamber; instead they were in a forest. The leaves on the trees seemed to have images playing on them, each one showing a different event.

"Where the fuck are we?" Asked Karkat.

"You're in the forest of memory you useless fuckwads." Exclaimed a loud voice as the mixed group of trolls and humans jumped in surprise and turned around to come face to face with a familiar looking person.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own homestuck

Last time

"_Where the fuck are we?" Asked Karkat._

_ "You're in the forest of memory you useless fuckwads." Exclaimed a loud voice as the mixed group of trolls and humans jumped in surprise and turned around to come face to face with a familiar looking person._

Currently

"Are you retards just going to stand their all day or are you going to say something?" Said the person who looked like an exact clone of Karkat.

"Who the fuck are you and why do you look like me?" Yelled Karkat as he pointed an accusatory finger at the double.

"I'm Rage you idiot. And I don't look like you, believe me my true form is much more attractive than this. I only take the appearance of the angriest person in my vicinity." The newly named Rage said. "If you want to get to the denizen then you are going to have to prove that you actually have the power to defeat him. You're going to have to prove yourself me, one of Soren's most powerful personas."

"What do you mean personas?" Asked Rose, curious because of her fondness for mental disorders.

"Soren has multiple personality disorder to an extreme level. This caused him to develop many personas, you are going to have to prove yourself to the one of the more powerful ones, and I called dibs on being the one to test you." Rage said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now for my test one of you has to defeat me in single combat. And I choose him." Rage said as he pointed at Karkat.

"I accept your challenge." Said Karkat as he drew his scythes.

"You're going to regret that." Said Rage as scythes formed in his hands that were exactly identical to Karkat's.

The two opponents charged at each other. Karkat threw the first strike trying to bring his scythes down onto Rage's head. But Rage expected this and blocked Karkat's scythes with one of his, and with the other he tried to strike at Karkat's unprotected midsection. Karkat disengaged from him and jumped back before the scythe could touch him however. "Is that all you've got? If so you might as well slit your throat right here for all you'll do against the denizen." Taunted Rage as he wagged his finger. This taunting caused Karkat to become even more enraged than usual and he tried to lunge at Rage. Rage dodged and brought his scythes down toward Karkat when he stumbled. Karkat managed to throw up his scythes to catch Rage's but Rage seemed to have gotten even stronger than he had before. Karkat barely managed to dodge when Rage broke through his defenses.

"Karkat you have to stay calm! He's the embodiment of anger, the more angry you get the stronger he becomes." Yelled Rose as Karkat was sent flying back into a tree by a kick from Rage.

"You here that? Stay calm motherfucker!" Yelled Gamzee as Karkat tried to strike Rage again.

"Stay calm? Do these guys know me at all? Might as well give it a shot." Thought Karkat as he narrowly dodged another one of Rage's swipes. He tried to forget about the many, many, things that made him angry. It was very difficult, especially considered he had someone who looked just like him actively seeking to kill him. However he managed to just focus on fighting and not on being angry. When he did Rage got noticeably slower and his strikes got weaker. Karkat struck back at him after blocking a swipe aimed at his arm and felt his scythe sticking into flesh. He had struck Rage in the head, cutting his head off of his body. There was a pause as if people needed time to absorb the information and then Karkat was swarmed by everyone, congratulating him for beating Rage. Suddenly there was a slow clapping that filled the area and they saw Rage's headless body slowly clapping its hands together. The body then walked over picked up its head and put it back on as if nothing had happened.

"Congratulations, you might not be a completely incompetent fool like I first thought." Rage said as he walked over to the group. "But don't feel to confident, there are several others that you have to convince to help you before you get to fight the denizen. Now come on all this fighting has probably attracted some unwanted attention." Just as Rage finished his sentence there was a loud roar that caused Rage's eyes to widen. "If you know what's good for you then stand still!" He yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and to stand completely still. There was another roar and this time it was much closer. Looming above the trees was a massive animal, it had the body and head of a lion, a snake for a tail, and in the middle of its back was the head of a goat. It stopped for a minute and looked at the group of trolls and humans and stared at them. Apparently it did not see them because it left the area and a few minutes later Rage let out a sigh of relief and motioned that they could move again.

"What was that." Asked Jade, her voice trembling slightly.

"That is what you have to fight." Said Rage as he walked towards a large rock that was nearly as large as one of the trees. "When the denizen entered Soren's mind it came fused with part of his mind. Soren used to have three parts that made up his psyche, the ego which was his conscious thought, the super ego which is where we personas came from, and the id which was the portion of his psyche that controlled his most animalistic urges. When the denizen came here he fused with the id, luckily he lost most of his intelligence because the id was the most primitive and aggressive part of Soren's mind. He has been roaming the surface of the mindscape ever since, he drove the rest of the persona's deeper into the mind. I was told that if you passed to bring you to them. So we're going deeper into his mind." Rage said as he pressed his palm against an indentation in the rock that caused it to open up revealing an elevator. The group managed to fit inside and after about a minute of descending the elevator doors slid open noiselessly. They were in a long hallway and in at the other end was a door. They walked down to the door and open it and they were immediately met by the sight of a large room with several long tables, each table had several people at it doing a variety of activities. Some were playing dice, some were arm wrestling, and one was throwing knives at a dartboard. At one end of the room was a bar where several people had mugs in their hand. Music was being blasted from speakers that almost drowned out the din of conversation. **(The music being played is shipping up to Boston by the dropkick murphy's, for some reason hearing it makes me think of music I would hear in a crowded bar).**

When the mass of people saw them however, all the conversation stopped, people stopped their various activities, even the music stopped playing. Rage, despite the tension in the air, led them calmly towards the back of the room where they entered a door at the side of the bar. Inside were five people sitting around a table playing cards, Rage casually walked up to one of them and whispered something into his ear, then Rage left the room and went back into the larger area.

"Well it seems we have finally found someone capable of helping us with our problem." Said one of them, as they turned their chairs so that they were all facing towards the children and trolls.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter of the lord of chaos.

This chapter will include a more in-depth discription of Soren's homeworld.

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck, if I did then Tavros wouldn't have been everybody's punching bag.

"You know what, I give up. I now fully accept that anyone even remotely related to this douche bag Soren will act like they have been expecting us and know more about some big mysterious plan than I do." Said Karkat as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Good, that should make things much easier if you just accept that we know more about just about everything in general than you." Said one of the five people sitting at the table. Like everyone at the table he was completely identical to Soren in almost every way, from the mask covering the lower half of his face, to the brown shoes. The only difference was that his eyes; pupil, iris, and sclera, were blood red.

"While my companion here may, in fact, be correct that is no reason for him to be so rude. Ah, but let me introduce us." Said the one in the center, normal green eyes and wore glasses. "I am Intelligence. The rude one who addressed you is evil." He said gesturing to the one with red eyes. "The one over there is Berserk." He said as he pointed at one who was wearing a bear pelt like a cape over his back. "That is Good." He said as he pointed to one who had pure white eyes. "And the stab happy one over there is Crazy." He said with a bit of a grimace as motioned toward one of them who was stabbing the table with a knife, he appeared to have electricity dancing in his bright blue eyes.

"As you may or may not have guessed we are the most important of Soren's personas due to the fact that we are the most powerful and developed first." Said Intelligence. "As such it is our job to help you expel the denizen from Soren's mind so that it can be killed in the real world." He continued.

"Wait a second motherfucker that means we have to fight this thing twice?" Said Gamzee having one of his rare moments of insight.

"Yup. It sure does suck to be you doesn't it." Said Evil as his eyes closed indicating that he was smiling.

"Of course you will do most of the fighting inside of Soren's mind. When the denizen is defeated the force of it being ripped from his psyche will cause Soren's brain to hemorrhage and he will die, but since he is on his quest bed he will go god tier and will then fight the denizen in the real world." Explained Good as he slapped Evil on the back of the head.

"Now that we've explained the situation we need to go and convince the other persona's to lend you their power so you can expel the denizen. This should take a while so feel free to talk amongst yourselves." Intelligence said as he headed for the door.

"Beetle fricassee!" Yelled Crazy as he followed Intelligence.

"Shut up you moron." Yelled Berserk as a vein pulsed in his forehead.

"Good luck. I hope you don't die." Said Evil as he left the room.

"If you want to know anything else the library has a collection of all of Soren's knowledge. It should make understanding him a bit easier." Said Good as he pointed to a door directly across the room before leaving.

"So they just left us in a room together with access to all of Soren's knowledge? I don't know whether they are trusting or foolish." Said Equius.

"As long as we're here we might as well find out about where exactly this guy is from." Said Feferi. As she said that a translucent screen appeared in front of the with several files appearing. Each one had a different name but they were all under the heading; history of Terra.

"What do you think we should read furst?" Asked Nepeta as they looked at the screen.

"What about this one?" Said Eridan as he pressed his finger against a file that said; history of the hemospectrum and the struggle of the blackbloods.

The file was selected and immediately a movie began to play, the group sat down on several couches that were in the room.

"The land of Terra has had three different ages. The white age, the blue age, and the black age." Boomed the deep voice of the narrator. As a map of Terra appeared, there were two major continents, a large one with plains, forests and mountains near the equator, and a smaller continent composed of tundra and glaciers that was farther North. "The white age was an age of great enlightenment. Members of every blood color were treated as equals and given the same opportunities." It said as several images of large marble buildings and of men and women in flowing robes appeared on the screen. "But that all changed with the rise of the Imperium. At the end of the white age several groups of blue bloods believed that they deserved special privileges because of their blood color. One by one their revolution began to take over the cities on the main continent of Mundus until the entire continent was within their grasp. They then enforced a strict caste system with blue and purple bloods at the top. But the fragile alliance that held them together was ended when it was made clear that the Northern continent of Blizzara would not fall even to the combined effort of the Imperium army. The alliance shattered as different blue bloods took control of each one of the twelve independent city-states on the great plains of Mundus." Several images of blue blood armies burning cities and then flying their flags over large castles flashed by on the screen. "As the decades passed persecution of the lower classes became more and more common. The blue bloods maintained their dominance despite ongoing campaigns of assassination and sabotage. They would often send parties to Blizzara to fuel their need for slaves, this however, would prove to be their downfall." The narrator said as the groups eyes widened, the trolls noticed several parallels to their own civilization and were shocked that someone would try and stand up against a group of people that were so powerful.

"Nobody knows where exactly the first blackblood came from, all that is known is that he was a slave captured from the continent of Blizzara. He was bought by a powerful blue blood merchant and was put to work in a lumber camp. Each day he was forced to chop down trees with an old battleaxe, from these beginnings a rebellion would arise. The blackblood made friends with the other slaves, preaching to them his ideas of equality and a return to the values that had made the white age so prosperous. However, when the merchant heard of these teachings he attempted to beat the information of who was spreading these new ideas out of the slaves. This enraged the blackblood and he took the axe that he had been forced to use for so long, and with it he slew the merchant and his guards. He freed the slaves and armed them with weapons taken from the slain guards, but he kept the axe and sharpened it, he swore that as long as he held that axe he would never surrender. The blackblood took his newly formed army of slaves and traveled around the plains of Mundus eventually attracting more followers and freeing slaves to help him in his rebellion. It was during this time that he gained some of his most devoted followers, known as the circle."

"The first to join him was the puppeteer, a man skilled in the art of using human sized puppets to battle with." Said the narrator as an image of a man with red hair and an expressionless face appeared. "With the puppeteer came a man known as the artist, who was a master at using explosives." It continued as it showed a man with blond hair in a ponytail. "Later came the monster of the mist, a former blue blood aristocrat, he was shunned for his looks and joined the blackblood as a means of revenge." The video continued as it showed a tall man with blue skin and gills carrying a large sword on his back. "Then came the huntress and the cannibal who he recruited from the secretive forest tribes who had managed to escape the tyranny of the blue bloods." The narrator continued as a picture of a woman with long dark hair and pronounced canine teeth and a man who appeared to have a venus fly trap around his head. "With these followers and his new army of slaves and peasants the blackblood managed to capture one of the cities held by blue bloods. When the rest of the blue blood aristocracy heard of this they banded together to move against this rising rebellion. They surrounded the city, and as the blackblood looked out at the force arrayed against him he decided that he would go alone to fight them. He ordered his followers to escape using a secret tunnel that would allow the entire army to slip behind enemy lines and to escape, he then instructed them to disperse and that he would send a signal when they were to free him from the imprisonment that he knew would await him. They agreed and as they watched he took his axe and charged directly into the head of the enemy formation. His plan worked, but not without a price, as they were escaping the members of the circle, saw as he was surrounded and knocked to the ground." An image of the circle looking out over a battlefield as they watched their leader get swarmed by soldiers appeared on the screen. "As he predicted, the blackblood was brought back to the capitol city of the lead blue blood clan and was sentenced to life in prison. He stayed in that jail cell for years, until his name had become a legend, spoken in fear by some and reverence by others. He knew that it was time for him to return and to bring the blue bloods and their tyrannical rule to their knees."

"He sent his signal by sending out a telepathic ray to the cannibal, who was a skilled telepath. The circle managed to infiltrate the prison were he was held and free him, he then took his place as the leader of a new army of the people he had once led who had anxiously waited for his return. He began his new campaign and gradually began to conquer every city that stood in his way, freeing all the oppressed members of the lower castes. Eventually he stood before the gates of the very city he had been taken to in chains years before to be sentenced. He gave the people there the chance to surrender or fight, most of them chose to surrender but a few chose to resist. The ones who tried to resist were slaughtered, the leaders of the city were killed by the blackblood himself." An image showing a city with blood of various colors covering the streets. "The blackblood made himself the leader of his new kingdom and took the name Tiberius. He installed a new system of government where when the old king died a new one would be chosen by the elected heads of the other cities. And as he was lying on his death bed, with all of his friends having already passed on, he swore that there would always be a blackblood to protect the world from catastrophe." The narrator finished as the screen went black.

"Wow, what do you think happened to the blackblood from Soren's time?" Asked Kanaya as she broke the silence that had fallen over the group during the presentation.

"More importantly, what do you think his blood would smell like?" Asked Terezi. Suddenly the door flew open and Intelligence walked in with Good, Evil, Berserk, and Crazy following close behind.

"After some deliberation we managed to convince the others to help you." Said Good as he applied a white cream to some burn marks on Crazy's face.

"Now all you have to do is defeat an incredibly violent and powerful monster that has fused with the most violent part of someone's psyche. It should be fun." Said Crazy as a bolt of lightning flashed through his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck

Please Review. It gets depressing seeing only one review.

Last time

"After some deliberation we managed to convince the others to help you." Said Good as he applied a white cream to come burn marks on Crazy's face.

"Now all you have to do is defeat an incredibly violent and powerful monster that has fused with the most violent part of someone's psyche. It should be fun." Said Crazy as a bolt of lightning flashed through his eyes.

Now

"So what exactly is the fucking plan? Are we going to kill this thing by acting like mysterious douche bags with superiority complexes? Because you seem to be excellent at that." Said Karkat as he crossed his arms.

"No Mr. Vantas, all you have to do is keep the denizen distracted long enough for the personas to expel him from Soren's mind. After that Soren will die from internal bleeding in his brain, but since he is on his quest bed he will be reborn and then he will be able to take the denizen on his own." Said Intelligence as he led the group of humans and trolls to the elevator that would take them to the surface of the mindscape. "The other personas are already there and are awaiting the signal to put up the banishment field." He said as they got into the elevator and began their ascent to the surface.

The elevator opened with an anticlimactic "ding." Revealing an area that was completely different from the one where they had entered the first time. Instead of a forest they were on a large plain that stretched out in every direction.

"Wait, didn't we go in through a forest first? I'm pretty sure that's what happened." Said John as he and the rest of the group looked around in confusion.

"Have you ever noticed that sometimes your mind will jump from one idea to another without any reason? This works the same way, the elevator can deposit us anywhere Soren's mindscape." Intelligence explained as the elevator sank into the ground behind them. "Now let's hurry up must not keep the others waiting." He said as he led them to an area of the plains that had several symbols carved in a circle.

"So, uh, how will we, uh, attract the denizen?" Asked Tavros nervously.

"Knowing him he will probably be on his way here even as we speak." As Intelligence finished his sentence a roar shook the air. "Yep, he's caught our scent. Now remember, the personas will put up a field around you so that you will all be banished together. We won't be able to help you so you will have to defend yourselves for the time that it takes for the banishment to take effect." He said as another roar, this one much closer, caused the ground to shake.

"Wait, you mean we're gonna be trapped inside a force field with that thing?" Asked Eridan as his eyes widened.

"Yes. Did I forget to mention that?" Said Intelligence as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"How could you forget something that import-" Sollux's rant was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Ah, right on time." Said Intelligence as the massive form of the denizen came into view. It was running towards them and with each stride it covered almost fifty feet. When it was about one hundred feet away the other personas sprang out from holes in the ground that had been covered in cloth. Intelligence leapt back and he and the other personas knelt down and placed their hands on the ground. A transparent field of energy surrounded the denizen and the group of trolls and humans. The denizen paused, confused at the sudden surge of energy. Its three heads looked around and when it saw the group standing in front of it, it let loose a roar from its lion head, a hiss from the snake it had for a tail, and an angry bleat from the goat head in the middle of its back (REMEMBER: SOREN'S DENIZEN IS A CHIMERA).

It swiped one of its paws at the group but they jumped out of the way before it could hit any of them. Each paw was roughly the size of a car and when it hit the ground the impact caused a small earthquake.

Eridan quickly took aim and fired at the denizen, the blast knocked it back slightly but it shook its head and then lunged at Eridan. Before it could hit him, however, Equius launched himself at the denizen and struck it in the ribs, causing it to go flying back and land on its side. It got back up and leaned down so that its lion head was lowest to the ground, suddenly a jet of flame flew from its mouth. It singed from the ground but didn't hit anyone.

"Since when could this thing breathe fire?" Shouted Sollux as he dodged one of the creatures paws before hitting it with a large rock he threw using his telekinesis.

"It could always do that! Did I forget to mention that as well?" Yelled Intelligence.

"Yes! How do you forget all these details? I thought you were supposed to be the smartest of these fuckers." Yelled Karkat as he slashed his scythes across one of the denizen's legs before avoiding a bite from its snake tail.

"I am, I just think too quickly for my mind to remember everything." He yelled back indignantly.

Any other conversation was cut off by the force field around them flashing silver before it shrank inward then shot into the sky, taking the denizen, trolls, and kids away.

"Finally." Groaned as he lay down on his back crossing his arms behind his head. "You guys want a drink?" He asked, causing all of the personas to exclaim "aye" before heading back to their bar. As they began to head back they heard a roar that caused them to jump in surprise and turn around quickly. What stood in the middle of the field was a massive chimera that growled menacingly at them.

"Oh yeah, we banished the denizen but the id is still here in the mindscape." Said Good as he snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something that was missing."

"Screw that! Run fools!" Yelled one of the personas as they all ran into the elevator that popped up out of the ground and just barely made it before the id pounced on the area where the elevator sank into the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck

The group of trolls and humans found themselves back in their bodies in the large chamber with Soren lying down on his quest bed with his eyes closed.

"Does anyone else think that was kind of trippy?" Asked Dave, causing most of the group to nod slowly.

"Wait a second, does anyone else smell black licorice?" Asked Terezi as a new smell caught her attention.

"Terezi I think there are more important things right now than… oh my gog look at that." Said Karkat as he pointed at Soren. Everyone turned and gasped slightly as they saw what Karkat was pointing at. Coming one of Soren's eyes was a small trickle of blood, but what caused them to gasp was the color of the blood; it was as black as oil.

"Oh shit. Guys I think we just caused the death of a mixture of a really violent Jesus, Moses, and the Dalai Llama." Said Dave as his eyes widened behind his shades. Any response that might have come from the others was stopped by a bright flash of light that blinded them, except for Terezi, when they stopped seeing spots in their eyes Soren was standing in front of them in his god tier outfit which consisted of a gold chain mail shirt and pants and a purple cloak. On the front of the chain mail was a circle with eight arrows pointing out of it. Like all god tiers he had wings but unlike the standard butterfly wings his resembled the wings of a bird and were pitch black.

"What's everyone looking at? Is there something on my face? Wait a second… Oh Shit! Where's my mask." He said as he felt along the lower half of his face. The cloth mask that had previously concealed his features was gone and now revealed his angular face that caused some of the girls to blush slightly.

"We're more shocked at the fact that you didn't tell us that you were a blackblood, which is apparently a very big deal." Said Rose in a calm tone as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well you never asked." Said Soren as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We shouldn't have to ask about this kind of thing." Said Feferi as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We can argue about this later right now I kind of have to go fight a giant lizard." After Soren finished this sentence the chamber shook and small pieces of rock floated down from the ceiling. "And that should be him right now." He said as he and the other group members ran back up the stairs until they reached the secret entrance that led to the main hall. They quickly opened the entrance then ran outside were they saw a massive form battering the walls of the city. As they ran closer to the walls it became clear that the figure was a giant anthropomorphic lizard. In one of its hands was a massive sword that dripped a green liquid that fell from the sword and hissed when it ground.

"While I appreciate the help that you may have provided in expelling the denizen from my mind this is my fight, so please don't interfere." He said as he spread his wings and flew off toward the denizen before any of the trolls or kids could stop him.

At the wall

"We have to keep that thing away from the city." Yelled Septimus as he signaled for archers that were stationed along the walls to fire at the denizen. "Damn it Soren, where are you?" He muttered under his breath before a ball of red energy struck the denizen, causing it to stagger back.

"You stay away from my people you over glorified salamander." Yelled Soren as another ball of energy formed in his hand. "And just incase you didn't get that, here's a message I'm sure you'll understand." He said as he launched the ball at the denizen. It hit the denizen in the face and then promptly exploded. When the smoke from the explosion cleared the denizen had several scorch marks on its face but was otherwise unhurt. It let out a hiss and then swung its massive sword at Soren who blocked it with a sword he formed out of energy.

"Wrong move you bastard!" He yelled as he flew towards the denizen and slammed his sword into one of its eyes before quickly flying back, avoiding the spray of green blood that melted the portions of the wall it came into contact with.

"You do not sssscare me boy." Hissed the denizen in a strangely hypnotic voice. "You could not even ssssave the people of your own planet, in fact you're the one who is ressssponssssible for their desssstruction." It continued in a voice only loud enough for Soren to hear as it narrowed its one good eye at Soren.

"You shut your mouth." Soren screamed in anger as he brought his sword down, creating a wave of energy that the denizen blocked with its own sword.

"Ah, did I hit a ssssore ssssubject there?" The denizen said as it let a dry chuckle escape its throat. "You know that what I ssssay issss true. It wassss your job to ssssave them, yet you are the one who killed them." The denizen exclaimed with obvious glee.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU DIRTY SNAKE!" Yelled Soren as he sped toward the denizen and lodged his blade in its skull.

"HAHAHAHA! You may have killed me, but you cannot erasssse what you have done! You will doom everyone who comessss closssse to you jusssst like you doomed your home planet, after all that is the very nature of the chaossss that you embody." It cackled as multiple cracks appeared in its scaly hide. Soren ripped his sword from the denizen's skull and its skin began to turn a dull gray and eventually collapsed into a pile of dust that was then blown away by a gust of wind.

"That was awesome!" yelled John as he brought the group of trolls and humans plus Septimus down from the wall using his wind manipulation powers. He and the others had reached the wall shortly after Soren had launched his second energy ball at the denizen and saw the entire battle from that point onward.

"What was that thing saying to you? It really seemed bother you." Asked Kanaya, although they had seen the battle the conversation that had taken place between Soren and the denizen had been too quiet for them to hear.

"Nothing, now if you don't mind I need some rest." Soren said wearily as he spread his wings and rocketed back towards the castle.

"Geeze, what has that fucker all upset?" Asked Karkat with his usual scowl as he and the rest of the group walked back through the winding streets of the city.

"I might have an idea, Soren has always been a bit sensitive about his home. Any time I asked him a question he would just change the subject. Whatever the denizen said probably had something to do with his home." Said Septimus. "Whatever the problem is I wouldn't worry too much about it. Soren has always been the kind of person who tries to take care of his own problems." He continued as he led them back to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p>THAT NIGHT<p>

* * *

><p>Nepeta was awoken by the soft sound of sobbing. Having lived in the wild for a very long time her senses were much more advanced than the other trolls and humans. She got out of her recuperacoon and left the room that was a perfect model of her old cave, right down to the shipping wall. She snuck through the hallways, which was a bit difficult to do in her pajamas, until she found herself in the great hall. (AN: THE TROLLS AND KIDS ARE WEARING COPIES OF THEIR PROSPITDERSE CLOTHING AS PAJAMAS).

"Looking for something miss Nepeta." Said a voice as Nepeta turned around to come face to face with Septimus.

"Um, yes, did you now who's crying?" She asked, slightly embarrassed that she had been discovered.

Septimus sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "That would be Soren, whenever he's distressed he goes into the same room and spends the night crying. He keeps the doors locked almost all the time so we don't know what is in there." He said. "You are welcome to try and get him out of there but don't expect much success." He said as he left the hall.

Nepeta became even more curious and then continued to sneak through the hallways towards the sound of the crying, avoiding the occasional servant or patrolling guard. She then found the source of the crying saw that it was coming through a large ornate looking golden door. She tried to open it but as expected, it was locked. When she looked around for another point of entry she saw a small ventilation shaft and jumped up to it and managed to pull the grate off and squeeze her small frame into the shaft. She crawled through the vents until she reached another grate. When she looked through it she gasped, it led into a massive hall that had multiple statues arranged next to the walls, each statue also had a massive painting hanging behind it on the wall which showed a lifelike representation of the person doing something notable. Nepeta recognized some of the statues as people that she had seen when she and the other trolls and humans were watching Sorens memories. When she looked at the biggest statue she saw Soren curled up into a ball at the base of the statue. She recognized the statue as a statue of the first blackblood. She tried to pry open the grate so she could drop down and ask Soren why he was crying but couldn't because the grate was more strongly secured than the last one that she had pried open. _"Dang, if I had my claws I could pawsibly cut through this grate but they're back in my room. Maybe I should bring the others and ask them what they think of this. Maybe they could find out what is so special about this place."_ She thought, hoping that the others might be able to help her find a clue as to what was so special about this place. She quickly crawled back through the vent and replaced the grate on the vent that she had entered. She then snuck back to her cave/room and planned for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It no doubt seems like I am focusing a lot on Soren and his back-story, but that is just because I have to advance his character development to try and keep pace with Hussie's characters who have had much more time to develop. So no doubt this will seem like I am trying to rush the plot along before I get to continue with the actual canon universe.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck

Here you go. The next chapter of the lord of chaos is here.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on guys hurry up! I want to show you something." Said Nepeta as she led the trolls and humans down the hallways towards the door that she had discovered. The rest of the group trudged along after her, they had just finished breakfast and Soren apparently had a lot of business to attend to involving repairing the damage from the denizen attack so they were free to do what they wanted.<p>

"Nepeta please slow down, such displays of energy are quite foolish." Said Equius as he began to sweat.

"Oh come on Equius, you know your just as excited as I am under all that sweat." She giggled as she reached the door.

"Um, are you sure that this is, uh, a good idea? I mean, this place looks kind of, uh, important." Said Tavros nervously.

"Haven't you learned anything from me torreadork? The more important looking a door is, the more valuable the stuff behind it." Said Vriska as Nepeta wriggled into the vent. After a few minutes the doors opened and the group walked into the massive room.

"Whoa, what's with all the statues?" Asked Dave as he and the rest of the group looked around at the statues and paintings that spanned the entire room. They walked past each one, some of them were of people they recognized from Soren's memories about the first blackblood, and at the end of the hallway was a massive statue of the first blackblood himself. The statue showed the blackblood holding his axe above his head, and the painting depicted him speaking to his inner circle who all had looks of deep contemplation on their faces.

"Can someone explain why you found it necessary to disturb my private sanctum?" Spoke a familiar voice, the group jumped in shock and turned around to see Soren storming towards them, his golden chain mail gleaming in the light and his black wings spread out behind him. He strode around the group and stood in front of the statue of the first blackblood. He crossed his arms over his chest and began tapping his foot on the ground as he awaited their explanation. The majority of the group got ashamed looks on there faces and looked down at the ground, much like children who knew they had done something wrong but did not want to admit it. When they looked up again a gasp escaped from some of them, standing in front of the statue of the first blackblood they noticed several similarities between him and Soren. Their facial features were similar and they even had the same bright green eyes.

"What? Oh yes, the similarities are quite obvious when we stand next to each other aren't they. That's one of the reasons I keep this place locked. The first blackblood was my many greats grandfather. You can save the shocked expressions for later. Now that the big reveal is over can you answer my question?" Said Soren irritably as he dismissed any questions that might have been forthcoming with a wave of his hand.

"Well, we, uh, followed Nepeta, and, uh, she said that she had found this place and wanted to show us what was inside." Said Tavros as he averted his eyes.

"That's all the explanation I need. All of you except Ms. Leijon, leave, now." Soren said as he pointed towards the door.

"No way, we don't know what you might do." Said Karkat as he crossed his arms and glared at Soren.

"Mr. Vantas, what I said was not a suggestion, it was a command. Now get out." Soren said as his glare intensified and everyone eventually left except for Nepeta. "Well Nepeta, could you explain why you found it necessary to lead your friends here to one of my most private rooms. I'm pretty sure that a locked door should have been a deterrent for most people." He continued as he sat down on the base of the statue.

"W-well I heard you crying and when I followed the noise to this door I snuck through the grate and saw you on the floor and brought the others to see if we could find out what was so special about this place. I didn't tell any of them about you being in here I promise." Nepeta said as she tried to avoid looking at Soren's face so she wouldn't see that glare. She had had mean looks directed at her before, but Soren's look was more a look of disappointment than rage and that actually scared her more.

"Hm, I should have expected this. You know there's an old saying that curiosity killed the cat, you should try and remember that. But the reason that I was crying was that it is a tradition." Said Soren as he motioned for Nepeta to sit down.

"Tradition? What do you mean?" Asked Nepeta as she sat down beside him.

"You know I'm the blackblood, and now you know that I'm descended from the first blackblood. For my entire life I was told by the man who raised me that it was my job to continue where my ancestor left off. To protect the world from any threats that it may encounter. But it was my fault that the world was destroyed, every person that I was supposed to protect, I brought about their deaths. It was my fault and now every last one of them is gone, even the planet itself is gone. I failed in every conceivable way. I'm a disgrace to all those who came before me. I come here to weep for those whose lives I ended." In the middle of his lamentation tears had begun to trickle to Soren's cheeks and by the end they were coming down in rivers, staining his cheeks black (AN: Like trolls his tears are the same color as his blood). He then felt something wrap around him and when his eyes cleared he saw that Nepeta had wrapped her arms around him and was hugging him.

"It's not your fault, and even if it was you tried to reproduce your society here, that's all that anyone could ask of you." She said as she looked up at him. She began to feel a strange warmness as he looked back down at her with his forest green eyes. _"Wait, I can't feel flushed for him, I like Karkat…Right?"_ She thought to herself as she felt Soren's arms wrap around her and he returned her hug.

"Thank you Nepeta, sometimes I just need to get some things off of my chest and there aren't many people I can go to so I come here." Soren said as he gently removed Nepeta's arms from his torso and stood up. He then offered her his hand and helped to pull her to her feet.

"Sorry about intruding in your private room." Nepeta said as she looked down, still feeling a bit guilty about sneaking into a place that apparently held a great significance to Soren.

"Don't worry about it I don't think I'm going to need to come here anymore, you were right, I have done all I can to recreate my world, and that is all that I can do right now." Soren said as he tilted her head back up. "So really…thank you." He said as he led her out of the room. "Now go tell your friends to go meet with Septimus he should have your clothing ready." He continued as he led her to the hallway that had all of the trolls' and kids' rooms.

"What do you mean? We have all of our clothes already." Asked Nepeta, slightly confused.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you at breakfast. This evening is the beginning of an official triumph. A week long celebration. It will begin with a party and end a week from now with an even bigger party you are going to need to dress up for the ending party, since Kanaya seems to be the only troll with more than one outfit and the kids aren't exactly fashion conscious I directed a group of tailors to make outfits for you to wear to the party. Septimus will direct you to the dressing rooms, the party tonight begins at eight o'clock, you don't have to wear anything special for this one, just don't be late." Soren said as he strode off in the direction of the main hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…there you go.<strong>

**Remember to review and tell me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own homestck

Here is the next chapter of the lord of chaos.

ztmackin: Thank you for the review. To answer your question about what role his multiple personalities will play they will be used partially as comic relief, when they react differently and argue among themselves on how to deal with certain situations. Although they will occasionally serve a more serious purpose. I will also have a large (and humorous) freakout with Karkat because of his professed hatred for "sloppy interspecies makeouts."

**Remember to review, the more you review the faster I update.**

* * *

><p>LAST TIME<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you at breakfast. This evening is the beginning of an official triumph. A week long celebration. It will begin with a party and you are going to need to dress up for it, since Kanaya seems to be the only troll with more than one outfit and the kids aren't exactly fashion conscious I directed a group of tailors to make outfits for you to wear to the party. Septimus will direct you to the dressing rooms, the party begins at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late." Soren said as he strode off in the direction of the main hall.<p>

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

* * *

><p>Nepeta walked down the hallway to the recreation room that Septimus had pointed out to them when they first arrived, however until recently they had not had a chance to use it. It was a massive room with one computer for each of the kids and trolls scattered around the room. There were several televisions including a massive one that took up a large portion of one of the walls, there was a refrigerator in one corner, and there were even turn tables that were currently sitting unused, although that would change soon if Dave had anything to say about it. The trolls and humans were sitting around in a loose circle, the trolls looking rather amused as Karkat tried to explain the concept of the troll quadrants to the humans, said explanation involved a lot of obscure references to troll romance movies that even some of the trolls didn't get.<p>

"Nepeta are you okay? He didn't do anything did he?" Asked Equius. Nepeta appreciated his concern but sometimes she felt her moirail could be a bit overprotective.

"Yes Equius, I'm fine, we just talked and he just told me not to go breaking into locked rooms." She said, although she blushed slightly as she remembered the strange feeling she had gotten when they had hugged. "Oh! He also said that there would be a party tonight that would begin a whole weeks worth of celebrations because we helped him beat the denizen. He even said that he had fancy clothes made for us for the big party that they will have at the end of the week." She said as she visibly perked up.

"Yes he has." Said the by now familiar voice of Septimus as he walked through the door. "And you should feel honored that he has decided to do so. Not many people get a formal triumph. But right now it's time for me to bring you down to the tailors to make sure that the clothing they made for you fits. After all, it's better to find out now than at the end of the week when you actually have to wear it.

"I have to agree with Septimus on this matter, also I would like to see what these designers have made. I merely hope they have thought up something acceptable." Said Kanaya, ever interested in fashion.

"I really hope that their fashion sense is more advanced than their architecture, because they really seem to be based on a semi-medieval society and I will not wear any of those ridiculous outfits they wore back then." Said Rose as she shuddered, she had once seen images of the outfits that royals wore in the medieval era in a history books, the thought of actually wearing outfits like the ones she had seen was incredibly frightening.

"Don't worry, I may not know much about fashion, but I do know that we are on a similar level to trolls and humans." Assured Septimus as he led the group out of the castle and into the bustling streets. People were busy colorful hanging flags and banners from houses and poles that they had raised along the streets. Children were running through the streets chasing after dogs or other children. Musicians were playing on street corners so that as the group changed streets they heard a new musician. Eventually they found themselves in front of a large three-story building. Despite the large sign saying, "closed" on the front door Septimus opened the door and strode in. The group followed him and were immediately struck by the sight of racks filled with clothing and mannequins wearing several different outfits.

"You're late Septimus. You should have been here fifteen minutes ago." Said the shopkeeper, an incredibly tall and thin man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh come on Nils, it isn't like you have anything else to do. You know that no one goes to stores during triumphs unless it's for food." Said Septimus as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Said Nils as he waved his hand, as if dismissing that particular conversation. When he caught sight of the trolls he rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "I swear you and Soren do not appreciate the work I do enough. Are you aware just how hard it is to make outfits that go with horns? Let me tell you, it isn't easy. Not to mention how hard it was fabric that could fit stretch enough to fit over there horns and still look good enough to wear to a formal triumph party." He continued, he took a deep breath as if he was preparing to go into a very lengthy description of just how difficult it was when Septimus slapped him across the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Said Nils as he rubbed his cheek.

"You were going into full blown snarky fashion designer mode and it is really hard to get you to shut up once you get in that mode." Said Septimus calmly.

"I see where you're coming from, but there's no need to be so violent." Said Nils as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Whatever, do you have the outfits or not?" Said Septimus as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. Once I got the colors down the designs were fairly easy. I loathe to admit it but Soren's designs were quite good." Said Nils as he led the group to a row of changing rooms in the back of the store. "Now go in the clothing is already in there, I want to see the magic that I've worked so hard to make possible." He said as he pushed each of the trolls and humans into a different room.

After several minutes they came out and their eyes widened when they saw each other. The girls were wearing dresses that ended just above the ankle. The boys were wearing suits. Each person's outfit was the same color of the font that they typed in, although the boys' undershirts were white.

"It's official I am a genius." Said Nils as he looked over each of the trolls and children.

"I must admit these are rather stylish, the simplicity grants the outfits a form of elegance." Said Kanaya as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Finally I get someone who understands fashion. Honestly, sometimes people don't understand that less really is more." Said Nils. He recognized experience in Kanaya's voice and was glad to have someone who understood clothing design.

"Couldn't you at least have made these suits less stuffy." Said Karkat as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Good, they all fit, now change back, you only need to wear them for the party at the end of the triumph, the starting party that is tonight is informal, so you can just wear your usual outfits." Said Nils, completely ignoring Karkat's complaint.

"Is he always that...eccentric?" Asked Rose as they walked out of the store.

"Yes, but all great designers or artists are usually a bit odd." Said Septimus as he dodged a group of children who were chasing a small dog.

"What are we supposed to do until the party?" Asked Dave as the group wound their way back through the streets to the castle, they had changed back into their casual clothes and were each carrying a bag with their formal clothes in them.

"I don't know, you have a few hours left so you can just spend it in the recreation room. Soren managed to get copies of several movies from Earth and Alternia so you could watch those, think of it as a cultural exchange." Said Septimus as he led them back to their hallway before promptly turning around and leaving; probably going to do something involving plans for the party.

At the mention of movies John's eyes widened as he rushed in and then yelled in joy as he discovered that there were several Nicholas Cage films. "Can we watch them please?" He said as he looked at the group with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, as much as I don't want to indulge your totally unironic love for terrible actors, if it will get you to stop making that look we can watch them." Said Dave. There were many things that a Strider could do, but resisting the dreaded puppy dog eyes was not one of them.

"Don't we get a thay in thith?"Asked Sollux as he raised his eyebrow.

"Fine if you want to be the one who tells John that he can't watch it." Said Rose. Sollux looked at John who was rushing about madly, gathering stacks of DVDs and pillows and pushing couches into place across from the giant wall sized TV, and realized that he didn't want to receive the puppy eyes like Dave did so he just settled down on one of the couches with the rest of the group following suit.

"Alright we'll watch your shitty earth movies, but you have to watch some troll films which I can assure you are much better." Said Karkat as he sat down next to Terezi on a couch. His comment caused several of the trolls to groan because they knew Karkat's taste in movies and were sure he would choose some of the worst movies ever produced by troll kind. "Oh fuck you and your groaning, my taste in movies is just fine." Said Karkat as he crossed his arms.

"Hush Karkles the movie is starting." Said Terezi as she placed one hand over Karkat's mouth.

Most of the group could already tell that this was going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'll see you next chapter. Remember to review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_REMEMBER PEOPLE, THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I UPDATE._**

**My thanks to those who have looked at and reviewed my stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK**

* * *

><p>LAST TIME<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright we'll watch your shitty earth movies, but you have to watch some troll films which I can assure you are much better." Said Karkat as he sat down next to Terezi on a couch. His comment caused several of the trolls to groan because they knew Karkat's taste in movies and were sure he would choose some of the worst movies ever produced by troll kind. "Oh fuck you and your groaning, my taste in movies is just fine." Said Karkat as he crossed his arms.<p>

"Hush Karkles the movie is starting." Said Terezi as she placed one hand over Karkat's mouth.

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out not all of Karkat's and John's choices in movies were completely terrible. And whenever the two tried to put a movie in they were usually stopped by the others if it was a bad one. Before they new it Septimus was knocking at the door and telling them that it was time for the celebration to begin.<p>

The trolls walked out into the street and were immediately hit by a barrage of smells, sights, and sounds. Stalls had been set up all along the streets; they ranged from food stalls, to game stalls and stalls that were selling items from various stores. The houses and stores were covered with brightly colored banners. People crowded the streets and were moving from one place to another.

"Alright, the celebration is over at eleven and it's eight now so you should have enough time to do whatever you want. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to the bar." Said Septimus as he disappeared into the crowd of people in hopes of finding an open bar where he could get appropriately wasted.

"Well you heard him, times wasting. Let's go!" Shouted John as he ran off into the crowd, the rest of the group rolled their eyes and followed him, not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

* * *

><p>The group stumbled back to their rooms, many of them dizzy from exhaustion. The celebration had taken a lot out of them, they had spent most of their time wandering the streets looking at stalls, watching performances on a large stage that had been set up in a public park, and playing the games that were available. They had frequently been approached by people who thanked them for their aid in defeating the denizen. They also saw Soren occasionally a couple of times, he had primarily been reading to children from a large black hardcover book while they looked at him in awe. When they had gotten close enough they overheard part of the story and realized that he had been reading the children the story of the first blackblood and his rebellion.<p>

"Alright goodnight everyone." Said Jade cheerfully; she was one of the few members of the group who had any energy left. Most of the group just groaned in response as the went back to their rooms and dropped into their beds and recuperacoons.

* * *

><p>DREAM WORLD<p>

* * *

><p>The trolls and humans woke up and were surprised to find themselves in their towers from Prospit and Derse. They were dressed in their Prospitan and Dersite clothing and when they looked out of the windows that were their only way to exit the towers they saw that they weren't on either Prospit or Derse. They were on massive planet that was a mixture of gold and purple. They exited the towers and then flew towards each other.<p>

"What the fuck is going on? First we don't dream then we wake up on a planet that looks like the bastard child of Prospit and Derse? What the fuck's with that?" Asked Karkat as he looked down and people walking on the streets. "And why the hell are their humans here and not carapacians?"

The group looked down to see that Karkat was right, instead of the usual Prospitans and Dersites there were humans walking around on the surface of the planet.

"Maybe if you shut up for a fucking second I could explain, asswipe." Shouted a grating voice as the group turned around to see what appeared to be a man made entirely out of fire.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you on fire?" Asked Sollux as the group instinctively backed away from the walking bonfire.

"Oh, you don't remember me? I shouldn't be surprised; most of you have the memory of a goldfish with fucking Alzheimer's. It's me, Rage, this is what I really look like." Said Rage as the groups eyes widened. "Soren instructed me to take you to him, so follow me because I am not holding your hand." He said as he flew off towards a massive tower that was even bigger than the trolls' and kids'. They followed him and he led them into a window that was halfway up the tower. Inside was Soren who was sitting at a desk looking over several papers. "Hey lazy-ass, here's your friends, now I got to head back. Greed is taking bets on who will win in a drinking contest between Gluttony and Debauchery." Said Rage as he compressed himself into a ball of fire and flew out the window.

"I hate dealing with him, but he's a very effective messenger." Said Soren as he shrugged and got up from his desk. "I'm going to preempt any angry rant that Karkat is going to no doubt start and explain, I cast a spell over the city so that my people would have dream selves as well. When the denizen occupied my mind it became to dangerous and I cast another spell that prevented people from dreaming at all, this is why you couldn't dream the first time that you came here. I recently removed the second spell so now as long as you are on my planet you will wake up here when you fall asleep."

"Well that clears up most of my questions, but why are you down here, shouldn't you be at the top of your tower?" Asked Terezi as she tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know why but apparently the tower up there can only be opened by me and all of the players of the beta version of Sburb. Now that you're here it can be opened, now come on." Soren said as he led them all out the window and up to the top of the tower, the orb at the top of the tower was the size of a mansion, it looked like there would be enough space to hold dozens of rooms and still have space leftover. There was a walkway that circled the orb and there was a doorway with five places that looked like the outline of a hand. "Alright, John, Rose, Dave, Jade put your hands on one of the scanners and lets see what's behind door number one." Said Soren as he placed his hand on one of the scanners. The kids did as they were told and after a few seconds a ding was heard and the door slid up. The group peered inside and was immediately greeted by the sight of a large room with a circular table, several couches, computers, and even a large television. There were several hallways that branched off of the room and it was mostly empty. They walked in and looked around, looking for anything that might have hinted at what was so special about this place. As they were almost ready to leave they heard a couch and turned around, there was a group of ten people standing at the entrance to one of the hallways.

"Well…this is a bit awkward." Said the only human in the group. The young trolls looked at the older trolls and noticed the similarities between themselves and the new group of trolls. They began to connect dots in their heads and then they all promptly fainted. Soren looked at the only human in the group and promptly chopped Dave, Jade, John, and Rose in the back of the neck.

"No way are you guys the only ones staying conscious." He said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>All right here's the next chapter<strong>

_**Remember: The more you review the faster I update.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck

I'm really kind of disappointed in myself for spending so much time on filler, but I guess it's unavoidable.

_**REMEMBER: REVIEWS FEED ME**_

* * *

><p>LAST TIME<p>

* * *

><p>As they were almost ready to leave they heard a couch and turned around, there was a group of ten people standing at the entrance to one of the hallways.<p>

"Well…this is a bit awkward." Said the only human in the group. The young trolls looked at the older trolls and noticed the similarities between themselves and the new group of trolls. They began to connect dots in their heads and then they all promptly fainted. Soren looked at the only human in the group and promptly chopped Dave, Jade, John, and Rose in the back of the neck.

"No way are you guys the only ones staying conscious." He said before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped to the ground.

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

* * *

><p>Soren woke up groaning on a couch with a familiar scent wafting up his nose. "Ah, really? Did you have to use smelling salts?" He asked as he opened his eyes and they caught sight of the person who was holding the smelling salts. It was a male troll with a red eye, a blue eye, and four horns. He looked a lot like Sollux but he was much older. "Oh, great. I wasn't dreaming, that means that-"<p>

"Most of the ancestors of your troll friends really are here, oh, I'm here as well." Said a voice, which caused Soren to turn around. The trolls were still unconscious but the kids were awake and sitting at a table with several adult trolls and one adult human. When Soren caught sight of the human his eyes nearly rolled back into his head but he was interrupted by him saying, "Stop fainting."

"Sorry." Apologized Soren as he sat down, his face turning a light shade of gray, indicating he was blushing.

"I understand the shock you must have had but that's no excuse to leave your guard down." The man said.

"Why did you and the trolls faint anyway?" Asked Jade quizzically.

"Well it is expected, they are the trolls ancestors, they are almost perfect genetic copies each other so they are basically the same people. However they are different because of the way that they were brought up, so while they may be similar genetically they aren't exactly alike. So that explains why they fainted. And Soren fainted because he knows who I am, I mean think about it, notice any similarities?" The man said as he walked around the table until he reached the chair Soren was sitting in. He then leaned down so that his and Soren's faces were next to each other. The kids looked between the two their eyes slowly widening as they noticed the similarities between the two, they were almost perfect copies of each other except for the obvious differences in age. "In case you haven't figured it out, the name's Ranulf, the first blackbood." He said as he returned to his chair.

"Uhhhh, what the glub happened?" Said the voice of Feferi as she staggered to her feet.

"We were just having a little chat. Won't you come join us." Asked the newly identified Ranulf. "We might as well wait for all the other's to wake up, we have plenty of time. Does anyone here now how to play poker?" He asked as he got out a deck of cards. The adult trolls and Soren raised their hands. "All right I'll ignore the obvious question of how trolls know how to play poker and get started." He said as dealt the cards.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

* * *

><p>The game went on for a couple minutes with several of the trolls eventually quitting until the only two people left were Soren and Ranulf. The kids and the newly awakened Feferi had taken the time to learn the names of all the ancestors, or rather their titles, very few of them remembered their names so they just went by the titles they had been given. There was the Signless, the Dolorosa, the Handmaid, Executer Darkleer, the Disciple, Orphaner Dualscar, the Grand Highblood, the Psionic, and Neophyte Redglare. At some point two more trolls came into the room, they were identified as the Summoner, and Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. After a few more minutes Soren and Ranulf agreed to stop playing and put their cards down.<p>

"Alright they are taking too long to wake up, everyone take your respective descendent and go to your rooms that way they won't cause as much damage, when they wake up I want you to make nice with them, got it? That means no shooting your descendant randomly duelscar. Feferi your ancestor isn't here for reasons you can guess, you and the kids can do that thing that people do when they aren't killing things, what's that called again?" Asked Ranulf as he tapped his chin.

"You mean a conversation?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah that, now come on Soren you need to catch me up on everything that's been going on." Said Ranulf as he and Soren walked down one hallway. All of the other ancestors picked up their respective descendants and carried them, or in Duelscar's case dragged them, down other hallways.

"So what now?" Asked John as he tried to break the mildly uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the now much smaller group. The rest of the group just shrugged.

_"This is going to be a long night."_ They all thought to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to give your thoughts and opinions.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck**_

_**Remember to give me your opinions**_

**This chapter will focus mostly on the descendants meeting their ancestors.**

* * *

><p>LAST TIME<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, now come on Soren you need to catch me up on everything that's been going on." Said Ranulf as he and Soren walked down one hallway. All of the other ancestors picked up their respective descendants and carried them, or in Duelscar's case dragged them, down other hallways.<p>

"So what now?" Asked John as he tried to break the mildly uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the now much smaller group. The rest of the group just shrugged.

"This is going to be a long night." They all thought to themselves.

* * *

><p>NOW: WITH SOREN AND RANULF<p>

* * *

><p>The two blackblooded humans walked down the hallway in silence. But Soren found a question in the back of his mind. "What exactly are all these doors?" He asked, gesturing to the doors that they were passing.<p>

"They're memories, from me, and every other blackblood that has ever lived, all the way up to you. From what I can tell the trolls have these as well but they only have memories from themselves and their descendants. Some of these memories are even interactive, you can actually physically change them, but changing the memories doesn't change the past. Most of these types of memories are just from the early stages of life, such as infancy. Since we can't remember much from that period it doen't matter if we change those memories" Ranulf explained as he led Soren to a door at the very end of the hallway. He opened it to reveal a simple looking room with a desk, two chairs, a bed, and a large fireplace. He gestured for Soren to sit down as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, and with a gesture of his hand a fire sprang to life. "So I'm interested, I haven't gone into your memories before entering this insane game, so what was it like." He asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it wasn't very good." Said Soren as he sighed. "My parents were killed by blue bloods when they found out where we were, the man who took care of me was a nomad so we were constantly moving around, I never really had any friends or so much as acquaintances. Most of my time was spent training to fight or learning about the previous blackbloods. When I was about seven my caretaker died, so from then on I was almost always alone. I continued to move from place to place, helping out whenever there were whispers of unease. Beyond one time where I stopped a plot to take over a city things were pretty quiet." He said as he recalled his life. He left out some parts, like the countless assassination attempts, but other than that he was quite honest.

"So I'm guessing that means that there wasn't anyone special?" Asked Ranulf as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I never had time for that." Said Soren, narrowing his eyes at the sudden line of questioning. He knew that when an adult was talking about romance with a teenager, it never ended well.

"Well we'll have to work on fixing that then won't we." Said Ranulf as his eyes closed and he got up and put his hand on Soren's shoulder. "What about that troll girl with the tail? I caught her throwing glances at you before she, you know, fainted." He said with a mischievous tone in his voice; even though Soren couldn't see his face he could practically feel the smirk that was no doubt plastered on Ranulf's features.

"Shut up will you!" Said Soren as his face turned slightly gray.

"Ah, I got a reaction out of you. That means that you do feel something for her. Don't worry I will teach you all of the secrets that I have learned in the art of wooing women." Ranulf said as raised his fist and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"With the way you're acting right now I'm amazed that you even managed to propagate your bloodline." Said Soren.

"Well your descended from me so I must have done something right." Ranulf countered.

"More likely you got lucky." Soren said under his breath, but Ranulf heard him.

"Why don't you love me?" Ranulf asked as he cried anime tears.

"_I really hope whatever he has isn't genetic, I have enough problems as it is._" Soren thought.

* * *

><p>WITH ERIDAN AND DUALSCAR<p>

* * *

><p>"Wwhat am I supposed to do? I don't havve any experience with wwigglers. This is that damn Ranulf and his descendants fault." Dualscar muttered to himself at he looked at the unconscious form of his descendant on his bed. He had to admit; there was a definite resemblance between the two of them, although his descendants face wasn't marked by scars like his own. "Hey, wwake up, I said wwake up. Dammit wwiggler wwake the fuck up." He said as he proceeded to poke and then slap Eridan awake.<p>

"Fivve more minutes." Eridan said as he rolled over to his other side.

"_Cod, he evven has the same accent as me._" Dualscar thought to himself. "Nope time to get up wwiggler." He said, when Eridan heard what he thought was someone mocking his style of speech he bolted up, and promptly almost fainted again when he saw who it was standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, sure that it had to be some sort of trick, but when he opened them again he was still there.

"To forestall any questions yes I am your ancestor, can wwe please skip the vviolent freak out." Dualscar said.

"You're my ancestor I wwas expecting someone more impressivve." Eridan said, slightly underwhelmed.

"And I wwish that my descendant didn't dress like some wwanabe from those Harry Potter movvies that Ranulf made us wwatch." Dualscar responded, how dare this wiggler say he wasn't impressive.

"Howw, dare you make fun of my fashion sense, if I had my gun you wwould be so dead." Eridan said.

"If your talking about Ahab's Crosshairs then aren't you forgetting that it was originally my gun." Dualscar countered. "_This wwiggler has fire in him, maybe wwe aren't so different._" He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>WITH GAMZEE AND THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up you pathetic excuse for my descendant!" The Grand Highblood roared at the unconscious form of his descendant.<p>

"Man, can't a motherfucker get any decent rest around here?" Asked Gamzee as he got up and stretched, he caught sight of the much larger troll and managed to connect the dots in his mind through his sopor induced haze. "Man you're my motherfucking ancestor ain't ya?" He asked.

"Yes, isn't it obvious? I am the Grand Highblood the greatest subjugglator to ever live and-" "Why are you wearing you underwear on the outside?" Gamzee interrupted his ancestor with a question that he believed took precedent over the angry ranting. If it wasn't for the obvious physical similarities he would have sworn that the older troll was Karkat's ancestor, not his.

"They're not underwear!" The Grand Highblood screamed indignantly.

"They look like motherfuckin underwear to me." Gamzee responded.

"Are you high right now?" The Highblood asked, there was no way this idiot could possibly be his descendant.

"Nah, all the other trolls keep telling me that my sopor pies are all up and messing with my mind, but I feel fine." Gamzee's response caused the Highblood to slap his hand against his face and groan.

"Fantastic, my descendant is a junkie, Dualscar is never gonna let me live this down." The Highblood complained. Why did his descendant have to be the one nobody could take seriously?

* * *

><p>WITH EQUIUS AND DARKLEER<p>

* * *

><p>Equius woke up to see a troll leaning over a workbench working on a robotic head. On closer inspection he could see that the troll's horns were a lot like his, except the older troll's horns were both unbroken, unlike his own.<p>

"Ah, it seems your finally awake." The older troll said without turning his head, somehow managing to tell that Equius was awake. He put down the tools he had been working with and turned his chair around so he was facing his younger counterpart. "My name is Darkleer." He said.

"You are my ancestor." Equius said in surprise as he began to sweat heavily. "If you do not mind, may I have a towel?" He asked.

"Yep, you're my descendant all right." Darkleer said as he walked over to a rack with several towels hanging off of it, he pulled one off and tossed it at Equius.

"Thank you, ancestor." Equius said as he wiped his forehead.

"No need to be so formal. Now tell me about your life, I'm curious to know more about my descendant. Tell me, do you have anyone in your quadrants?" Darkleer asked.

"No, nothing so lewd, but I do have a moirail, even if her actions can be quite, ludicrous at time." Equius responded.

"What is she like?" Darkleer pressed his question.

"Well, she has green blood, and acts much like a clawbeast. She even convinced me to make a mechanical tail and attach it to her spine." Equius said. Though after the first two descriptions, Darkleer wasn't paying any attention, remembering the one troll who he had met who also fit that description, and how he had spared her life. It was in some way comforting to him to hear that his descendant had atoned for the mistakes he had made, even if he didn't know it.

* * *

><p>WITH VRISKA AND MINDFANG<p>

* * *

><p>Vriska woke up in a room that had maps covering nearly every inch of the wall and ceiling. She recognized some of the locations as being from Alternia, several of them she had visited herself. She got up but before she could examine them more closely she was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She quickly turned around to see an adult troll leaning against a doorframe. The troll could have easily passed for herself in a few years; she even had the same glasses and a robotic arm.<p>

"Who are you?" Asked Vriska warily as she tried to put some distance between herself and the adult troll.

"I thought you would be able to figure it out, you seem like a smart girl, you probably get that from me. But you did just wake up so I won't be so quick to judge, my name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." The adult troll said, causing Vriska's one eye to widen.

"You're my ancestor!" Vriska screamed. She was one of the few trolls who actually knew the identity of their ancestors, and because of that she felt a closer connection with her ancestor. And here she was standing right in front of her. She ran over, grabbed Mindfang's arm, and made her sit down on the bed. "There are so many questions I have to ask you. How did you die? What was your greatest adventure?" Vriska continued rattling off questions until Mindfang clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Woah there kid, plenty of time for that later. I'm the ancestor so I get to ask you questions. So tell me about your life." Mindfang said as she took her hand off of Vriska's mouth. Vriska nodded and began to recap her life, paying attention to Mindfang's reactions. When Vriska got to the part about her piracy partnership with Eridan Mindfang nodded, no doubt remembering her own partnership with Eridan's ancestor. When got to the part where she paralyzed Tavros, Mindfang got dark look on her face, she may have killed people, but she had never ruined someone's life like Vriska had. When Vriska got to the end Mindfang had several questions for her descendant.

"So this boy you paralyzed and then apparently made out with. What's he like?" She asked curious at how her descendant could cripple someone that she apparently felt flushed for.

"Well he's a rust blood, as if that isn't embarrassing enough. He has these impractically large horns that stick out of the side of his head. And he's obsessed with flying, it must have pissed him off that I can fly and he can't. Or at least he should have been pissed, Tavros can't even bring himself to hate me even after all I've done." Vriska said with a slightly blue tinge to her face, despite what people may have thought she did feel remorse for crippling Tavros and tried to hide what she had been raised to believe was a weakness by being mean to him.

When she heard Tavros' description Mindfang's eye widened, if she was right then Vriska might have gotten herself in more trouble than she knew.

"What's wrong, you look worried." Vriska asked.

"I think you might have severely underestimated him." Mindfang told her descendant.

"What do you mean? Sure he's good with his lance but he doesn't have the guts to do anything." Vriska said.

"Normally I'd agree, but I'm pretty sure that I know Tavros's ancestor, because from the way you describe him he sounds a lot like my matesprit, the Summoner." Mindfang said as Vriska's eye widened. "And if he's anything like his ancestor was at that age, than his whole pacifistic, harmless, act is just that, an act. The Summoner acted really shy, but it was just a mask he put on, when he took it off, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Even if Tavros doesn't want to get revenge, the Summoner himself is here also, and I don't know if I'll be able to protect you from him wanting to get revenge for paralyzing his descendant." Mindfang warned. She remembered the two times that she and the Summoner had fought. Albeit the last time they fought she had been fated to die, but she had lost both times. If the Summoner's descendant shared his skill, then he was probably one of the more dangerous trolls in her descendant's group.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was going to be incredibly long so I had to split it up into two chapters.<strong>

_**Remember to send me your reviews.**_

**I just read the latest homestuck update. I believe I speak the truth when I said nobody expected Calliope to be a cherub, as Hussie has named them.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck

Today the 26th of July 2012 is the year I turn sixteen and… what am I doing. Sitting on the couch watching TV and writing Fanfiction. Is this where I should be at this point in my life? … HELL YES!

Remember to review

* * *

><p>WITH KANAYA AND THE DOLOROSA<p>

* * *

><p>"It's time to wake up dear." The Dolorosa said as she gently shook Kanaya's shoulder. Kanaya groaned slightly before sitting up and holding her head. As her eyes cleared she noticed the older troll in front of her.<p>

"If you do not mind me asking, who are you?" Kanaya asked.

"I am you ancestor you may call me the Dolorosa." The now identified Dolorosa said. "You seem to be taking this rather well." She continued, noticing that Kanaya seemed to be quite unsurprised by a dead person standing in front of her.

"Well, considering some of the things that have happened to me and my friends recently this is less surprising than one might expect." Kanaya responded.

"So tell me, what has your life been like?" Dolorosa asked, wanting to know more about her descendant.

Kanaya then went into a long description of her life, including meeting her friends, starting Sgrub, and being forced to stay in seclusion on the meteor to try and avoid Jack Noir.

When the Dolorosa heard Kanaya describe Karkat and tell her that he had a gray symbol and short horns she realized that he was the descendant of the Sufferer, the troll that she had raised and looked over since he had been a wriggler. However when she heard Kanaya describe Karkat's foul mood and profanity-laden speech she realized that the Signless was probably going to have a hard time dealing with him.

* * *

><p>WITH NEPETA AND THE DISCIPLE<p>

* * *

><p>Nepeta woke up to find herself in a room with an older troll writing on the walls. When she sat up the older troll paused in her writing and turned around. Her eyes lit up when she was that her descendant was awake and practically leapt across the room.<p>

"Hi I'm the Disciple what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Nepeta Leijon." Nepeta answered feeling a bit nervous.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I wouldn't do anything to harm my descendant." The Disciple said as she smiled.

"Oh ok if y-" Nepeta paused as she let the older troll's words sink in. "You're my ancestor!" She screamed.

The Disciple nodded and was immediately tackled to the ground by her descendant. "Yep, your definitely my descendant, only someone related to me would greet someone like that." She said as she tried to get back up with the younger troll still clinging to her abdomen. She eventually managed to get back to the bed and pry her young descendants arms off of her. "Now come on, Ranulf wouldn't let us go through our descendants memories so tell me about yourself." She said prompting Nepeta to start telling her ancestor everything that had lead up to that point, from her very detailed description of her shipping wall, to her moirail Equius, to trolling the humans, and eventually meeting the humans and Soren.

"I wonder how the others are doing with their descendants." The Disciple thought to herself.

* * *

><p>WITH SOLLUX AND THE PSIONIC<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux had already woken up and learned about his ancestor by the time that all of the others were waking up. The two had started up a conversation that had quickly spiraled into several unrelated topics.<p>

"Tho you're telling me that Dualthcarth dethcendant ith a dethperate almotht quadrantlethth methth?" Psionic asked receiving a nod from his younger counterpart. "Oh I am tho going to hold that over hith head for the retht of hith life, or death, whatever you call it when you're alive but dead at the thame time." He continued growing more confused as he realized that he didn't know what to call himself and the other ancestors.

"And you're telling me that kk'th ancethtor wath thome thort of revolutionary famouth for hith kindnethth of all thingth." Sollux could barely hold back his laughter as he imagined the reaction that Karkat would have once he accepted that ancestors did exist and he was the descendant of someone who was his polar opposite.

* * *

><p>WITH TEREZI AND REDGLARE<p>

* * *

><p>Terezi was currently in a state of awe. Why you may ask, well the answer was quite simple. She was currently in the same room as her idol Neophyte Redglare and she had just found out that she was Redglare's descendant. This was the reason that she was now staring off blindly, well even more blindly than normal, into space while her ancestor looked at her. Redglare shrugged and then decided to use a tried and true method to get someone out of a stupor. She took her cane and hit Terezi over the head with it.<p>

"Snap out of it." Redglare said as Terezi rubbed her head.

"Sorry it's just that you're the one who made me want to become a Legislacerator." Terezi said.

"Well that's very flattering, but anyway I need to ask you about yourself, it's something that Soren's ancestor convinced us to do." Redglare said. Terezi then went into detail about her life, her rivalry with Vriska, and her… complicated relationship with Karkat.

"So this boy has red blood?" Redglare asked when Terezi got to Karkat's unique blood color.

"Yes, and it smells delicious." Terezi said.

Redglare clutched at her neck where she kept her necklace with the Sufferer's symbol on it. She had never met the Sufferer but had followed his teachings; it was because of him that she became a Legislacerator in the first place. When she and the other ancestors had been drawn together it had been inspiring to meet him. Hearing how different his descendant was made her smirk as she imagined him interacting with his descendant.

* * *

><p>WITH TAVROS AND THE SUMMONER<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo kid, wake up. Kid I'm telling you to wake up. Boy, if you don't wake up right now I'm gonna slap you right in the face." Summoner said, his voice slightly increasing in volume, causing Tavros to wake up.<p>

"Uh, what hit me?" Tavros asked as he rubbed his head sitting up in a bed that he had apparently been placed in.

"The floor, that's what hit you. And your damn lucky you didn't break off one of those horns of yours." The Summoner. When Tavros heard his voice his eyes shot open and he gasped when he saw what looked like a carbon copy of his imaginary friend Rufio standing in front of him, however the troll in front of him had large white wings coming from his back.

"R-R-Rufio is that you?" Tavros stuttered, his question caused the Summoner to raise his eyebrow.

"Boy my name ain't Rufio. I'm the Summoner, your ancestor." He said causing Tavros' eyes to widen even further. "Kid calm yourself, if your eyes go any wider your eyeballs are gonna fall out your skull." The Summoner demanded.

"Uh, sorry, I'm, uh, just kind of, uh, nervous." Tavros responded, feeling sheepish.

"Damn Ranulf was right you do need my help. But before I give you this I got ask you to answer some bullshit question that you already know the answer to." Summoner said. "So anyway what is the key to success?" He asked.

"Potential." Tavros immediately blurted out. He had practiced answering that question so many times that he didn't even think before he said it. When he realized what he had been asked his eyes widened.

"Finally I get to use this shit." The Summoner said as he pulled out a silver key, and forcefully thrust it into Tavros' head. However, instead of puncturing Tavros' skull like a normal piece of metal, the key just slid into his forehead as if his head wasn't even occupying the space. The Summoner then turned the key and there was an audible click. Tavros was then engulfed in a white light and when it disappeared he seemed to have changed visibly. He was sitting up straighter and had a defiant look in his eye. The key then dissolved into dust.

"What the fuck, uh, was that. Did you just, uh, jam a key into my fucking head?" Tavros asked as the Summoner stepped back slightly. Tavros immediately noticed a change in both his speech and the way that he felt. He felt much more confident and he had actually cursed at his own ancestor, and didn't feel like apologizing for it.

"Well I'm going to tell you what your friend Soren's ancestor Ranulf told me. That key was a relic from his life known as the skeleton key, it could unlock any lock you could find, but its real power was that it could lock and unlock a portion of a person's psyche, he gave it to me and told me to use it on you. He then used what power he could muster to control Soren's body and send you a message, though why he made a question and then gave you the answer is beyond my comprehension." The Summoner said as he recalled Ranulf's explanation of the key. When he had asked where the key had gotten its powers Ranulf had just slapped him and said "MAGIC BITCH!" and he had decided that that was as much of an explanation as he was going to get out of him.

"So, uh, what now?" Tavros asked. He noticed that his pauses in speech were still there but he decided that that was fine.

"I am going to teach you my secrets and when we are done, and when we are done you will find yourself positively covered in bitches." Summoner said.

"Really?" Tavros asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Definitely." Summoner responded.

* * *

><p>WITH ARADIA AND THE HANDMAID<p>

* * *

><p>"So you were forced to serve an evil green skull creature for most of your life?" Aradia asked her ancestor, the older troll shrugged, she didn't think her experience was that odd.<p>

"So, you're a robot who was formerly a frog sprite." The Handmaid countered.

"…Touche." Aradia responded.

* * *

><p>WITH KARKAT AND THE SUFFERER<p>

* * *

><p>"Sweet Jegus, did someone see whoever it was that fucking hit me." Karkat asked as he sat up and tried to soothe the throbbing in his head.<p>

"No one hit you, unless you count the floor as a person." The Sufferer said. "And watch your language young man, weren't you raised better than that?" He asked.

"Fuck you, I don't have to justify myself to you. And who the fuck are you anyway." Karkat asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm your ancestor. You can call me the Sufferer." The Sufferer said.

"Bullshit. Everyone knows that ancestors are just made up by the highbloods so they can feel special about themselves." Karkat responded.

"I can assure you that I really am your ancestor and we are not, as you say, made up." The Sufferer responded.

"Oh really and just how are you going to prove that?" Karkat asked with scorn in his voice.

"By doing this." The Sufferer responded as he took out a sickle and made a small cut on his hand. Karkat's eyes widened when he saw the color of the blood that came from the wound, it was bright red, just like his. Karkat's eyes promptly rolled up back into his head and he then fell back onto the bed.

"Must have been a bit more of a shock then I expected." The Sufferer said as he rubbed the back of his head with his non-injured hand. He then went over to a cabinet and got out a medical kit and started bandaging his hand. _"I wonder when he'll wake up again?"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Remember: If you review I won't kick a puppy. Please, think of the puppies.<p> 


End file.
